Impossible Love
by Hitomisure
Summary: When Ravi comes back he really misses his childhood friend, Kanda Yu. He even loves him as a lover but the other doesn't want to love him back. How could the redhead do when he want to stay with his love, tonight.


**Fanfiction**

**Project : D.Gray Man**

**Impossible Love**

The moon shinned through silent night. Long and slender figure stood over high tower and looked down at the light of town. Everything down on the ground was so lively like him. But for his case, it's lively with smell and shed of blood on his body.

Sighing, he wore his long black and white coat and gave one last look. He turned around and disappeared in the dark, long black hair flow after his back. This night was so boring.

"Yu…."

Whisper sound called the coming down one in a second he stepped on the ground. Emerald eye met angry blue ones with amuse smile when the called one groaned with irritation at him.

"Don't call me that. Wanna die?"

"Well…..I guess not. How's the mission, Yu?"

The black hair one just snored and turned to walk away with slight anger. He didn't want to bother with idiot, right now. But, his step was stopped by big warm hand grasped his wrist and pulled his slender figure to the owner's strong chest. He's stopped before he could protest by gentle voice.

"You don't think you would walk around in the town with your blood-stained face, do ya?"

Future Bookman asked while getting end of sleeve to wipe beautiful face. Swordman just sighed and stayed still as he knew this guy would never quit as long as he could do what he wanted. Inside, he didn't understand why this redhead would ever want to bother with reckless thing like this.

When stain was off, white scarf wrapped around pal neck, protecting it and the body from cool of the night.

"Done. Now, you can walk to everywhere you want, ne?"

"Shut up. How did you hanging around here at the first place?"

Yu shot back while walking away as he knew the other would follow. Ravi just only smiled and walked after the silent stormy one.

"I got a mission at the town near here. Oh, and I got crazy one's sight on the high tower, so I just got a sightseeing. Besides, my old man just wanted to get rid off me, so he'd have some space."

"Baka…" Kanda never believed that last sentence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dark Order **

"How long do you plan to fallow me!?"

The long hair swordman shot and closed his door in front of the other face. But he couldn't when future Bookman got his foot on the door and hand on doorframe.

"C'mon. Just let me in, will ya? I didn't see you nearly a month and you just shove me away like this?" The redhead teased.

"Yes and I'm really appreciate to do that. Now, get lost." The stormy one shot back with angry look.

"No."

Ravi confirmed, let himself in and easily ignored unpleasant curse from the room owner. Why he cared when he could just kiss those dangerous words silent. And, he really did as he thought. He just didn't care he got slap on his left cheek. This naughty black cat was never give in.

"Don't do that!! Why do you always do it!?" Kanda barked out and stepped away while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Big hand raised up to rub some pain off red cheek. Future Bookman gave him a long silent smile before hugged the other tightly in his strong arms. The slender frame tried to break free but couldn't. This bastard knew too well that the black hair one would finally stop and give in. Lips curled to smirk when the said one really did stop.

"And why did you always ask when you already knew my feeling?" Eyed-patch man slightly teased.

"Just let me go."

Kanda tried his best to give strong tone but he failed as it's out softly like whisper. His face had slight blush with the taller one's words. He just didn't want to admit the other's feeling and even his. Why this man had to fall in love with him. Why he had to love his own childhood friend.

"Because, I do." Ravi said softly as he did know what the silent one thought. "And, I'll never give up. I just know you better than anyone and you also love me, too."

"Selfish thought"

"Yeah, but it's true."

Now, the swordman dropped dead silent and pushed himself out of strong arms. He turned around and grasped Mugen against his chest tightly.

"No, it's not." He refused softly.

Slender body stiffed with the same arms wrapping around the waist. The hammer Exorcist just waited till the stubborn one relaxed before he pleaded and shifted the shorter one against his chest.

"C'mon, Yu. Just give me a chance. I really love you."

"And, that's what I can't believe. We shouldn't do this. We're an Exorcist."

With persist words, the future Bookman finally gave in but just for this time. He knew that persistence wasn't help anything. This beautiful silent but hothead one wasn't type you could push much or he'd do as if you're nothing in his life. This swordman Exorcist hated anybody who didn't respect his words, thought sometime, it's a lie.

"At least, let me sleepover here, tonight? I just want to stay with you."

"Whatever, as long as it's just that." Kanda sighed, yet gave warning look to the other for promising painful death if this redhead tried anything more than that.

"Mou, at least trust me a bit more? It's not that we never sleep together before."

"Childhood, not this 18 years old, moron."

"Then, why ever bother to let me stay here?" Though, Ravi asked curiously, he still couldn't help to give pout and light snap tone.

"And, you'd ever listen? Stop messing with my words or I'd change my mind and kick you out."

The room owner just shot back while releasing his hair down and took his black official coat off. White bandage around abdomen and up to chest made the other felt worry.

"Yu, that…from latest mission?" He wasn't sure as this guy seemed always had it on his body, last, lately or latest.

"Why would you ever care?" Kanda, again, snapped back and yes, got smile, yet angry vine popped on Ravi's head.

"Ho, and why couldn't? Since, I'm your childhood friend; I have every right to worry about you. C'mon, let me see."

Emerald eye narrowed with slight disappoint voice. And without listening the swordman's angry protest, future Bookman dragged him to sit on white bed and dropped beside him. Big hand started to unwrapped bandage.

"Yamero!!" Kanda struggled and moved away but the other won't let him.

"It's starting to bleed. Wait here, I'll get first aid kit."

Just that ignorance and the redhead Exorcist disappeared in the bathroom for said supply. He came back, again and couldn't help to chuckle with the waiting one who looked away with irritation on his face. It's like seeing kid's pouting when he's stopped from playing outside.

"What the hell did you laughing at?"

"Nothing. OK, stay still."

Ravi calmly turned back with familiar smile and placed supplies down. White cloth was wetted in small water bowl and carefully wiped blood away after Kanda took his white shirt off.

"Are you alright?"

He stopped when he heard hiss of pain from the wounded one. It's just only long scratch but it's looked deep enough to be hurt like hell. Kanda just groaned back with hint of irritated sound as silently telling the other to end this treat quick or die, so he could finally get some sleep.

"Sorry"

Smile was back and the hammer Exorcist did as told. When he finished, Kanda gave silent nodded and moved to wear his shirt back on, leaving the front opened. Without more word or anything, he laid on his side under white blanket, away from the other.

"No problem. You know, Yu? If it's the other, they would get angry as they didn't understand your silent action and knew what it means."

"Whatever, it's none of my business, anyway."

"Heh heh, it's only you who think like that, Yu."

"Shut up."

The redhead just lightly chuckled and put treatment supply away before dropped beside his friend. Black and green headband was taken off and placed on the nightstand. Strong arm wrapped around the silent one's waist. Yes, the wrapped one surely shifted and immediately turned around with Mugen pressing against pal neck.

"I said just sle--!"

He's stopped by gentle kiss on his lips. Kanda tried to move away but Ravi just deepened their kiss and hugged him tighter. Future Bookman knew he's good enough at this task and yes, the struggling one finally gave in and unwillingly stopped, letting him pierced tongue in. Soft kiss started to get hot and white blanket seemed was unnecessary.

Hammer Exorcist nearly gave protest groan when the other leaned back for breath. He couldn't help to smile widely and gave amused words.

"You're so cute with blush on your face, Yu."

"Shut up!" The said face dropped to look down, trying to hide it from the other. "Don't….do this." His next words were so soft that Ravi barely heard.

"I know….."

Eye-patched man never left his smile and kissed on his long love's forehead, pressed shy face against his chest and buried his nose in black strains. Kanda sighed with his friend's stubborn action and grasped his plain green T-shirt loosely. This small motion seemed made the other felt very happy and hugged him tighter.

_Damn, he's so cute._ Ravi thought.

"Just sleep already." Plain voice, but in order tone, was heard and the ordered one just accepted playfully.

"Hai!"

…**. – END - ….**


End file.
